ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sneak Attack
I call nonsense on this statement: "When used in conjunction with a non-elemental weapon skill, this ability will enhance the attack. Only the first hit of a multi-hit weapon skill is enhanced unless the user is holding two weapons or using Hand-to-Hand, in which case two hits will recieve the effect."--KyteStrike 14:41, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Corrected it, it was definately false. Headline text Proof that Sneak Attack doesn't allow the first hit of WS to go through Utsusemi: http://i158.photobucket.com/albums/t111/GreggyZealot/RagingRush.jpg --FFXI-Armando 18:53, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :That screenshot shows a melee hit landing before the WS goes off. I've had raging rush do piddly damage and remove 2 shadows leaving 1 on the mob, indicating 1 hit landed thanks to SA. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 19:32, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::That screenshot is actually true. The melee hit that lands before the weapon skill is actually a hit that lands between the time the animation goes off and the time it ends. You can verify this by looking at the amount of shadows docked by the weapon skill. --Khellendros 14:54, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Turns out it is ballista only for ws+sa getting past. The screen shot is a tad confusing tho. Shows readying raging rush as it was casting, shows it hitting shadows, then shows casting interrupted filters+lag and/or 2 mobs made it look odd. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 23:31, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I wish to also add, as Mnk/thf against Hippogryph in GrauburgS, I used Sneak Attack Asuran only to have 3 punches actually land, and only one of the first two punches landed. Tested it multiple times, and came to the conclusion that not all consecutive hits WILL land, but has a really really high chance of landing.--Deraverse 19:06, 9 June 2008 (UTC) On use or on hit I know it's shameful for a 72 thf like myself to be asking this, but I've heard conflicting things. Does the bonus for dex and agi factor in when you USE sneak/trick attack or when the hit lands? (Can I please not sign this to protect my pride?) -AnonymousTHF Its on hit. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 23:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) DEX/AGI bonus calculated on hit, not when the ability is used. I just tested this myself on starter area lv0 mobs. Updating the main page appropriately. zglkm 04:38, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Invisible I think it should be noted that while Hide might allow SA to land, that Invisible WILL NOT. At least, when I used my TMP item to give me Invisible, my Sneak Attack did not cause a land from the front. yes? --Peetave 03:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hide is different than invisible. Invisible merely just make you invisible to sight agro mob, for mob that doesn't track by scent, Hide will actually cause the mob to DE-agro, making you totally OFF the mob's hate list, thereby allowing you to land SA anywhere. --Kenshinx 14:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) moved from http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/index.php?title=Talk:Weapon_Skill_Accuracy This is just something I've noticed. I don't know if there is anything to it, but would be interesting if someone else might have noticed the same. When doing Sneak Attack ws (i.e Dancing Edge), taking a few steps away from the monster until it says "The is out of range" and then do Sneak Attack Dancing Edge seems to increase the damage of WS alot. This doesnt just happen on occasion but most of the times when I'm doing this. Anyone else would like to try this and see if you get the same result as I do? ~-~Zanno~-~ --Kerah 01:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I have been a thf forever, and out of my experience of Sneak Attack wsing at "out of range" distance, I have never notice a big spike of dmg as compare otherwise, but I will say it doesn't serve as any evidence, so I will do some testing a post after. --Kenshinx 14:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Solo and Weapon Skills I cannot seem to get my weapon skills to activate for a sneak attack - even those within the list. Is it possible that these weaponskills are only combinable with sneak attack when playing as part of a party and another member has already initiated a battle? If I try as a solo WHM/THF to use sneak attack followed by brainshaker i get the pink error message "you can only use that command in battle". --Imatfaal 15:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) You get that message b/c you are not in battle, not b/c you are soloing. You can only use weapon skill when you are in battle (weapon out and auto-attacking). In order for you to use Sneak Attack and weapon skill together at the beginning of the fight, you have to at least have the weapon skill macroed. (/weaponskill Brainshaker ). What you will do is, activate sneak attack, target the mob, stand behind it, start attacking, the moment you see your character pull out the weapon, but before you hit your first hit, activate the weapon skill macro quickly, that way you get your sneak attack to stack w/ your weaponskill before you land your first hit. --Kenshinx 14:10, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Double/Triple Attack Procs with WS and Sneak Attack Current testing seems to indicate that any Double Attacks or Triple Attacks that proc during a weapon skill stacked with Sneak Attack and/or Trick Attack are not guaranteed, unlike previously thought. Updated the article to reflect this new data. See http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=10&mid=1263428185314042375&num=15&page=1 Phoneybone 07:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC)